


[podfic] late nights and early sunsets (vampires will never hurt you but zombies will eat your brains)

by akamine_chan, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Podfic, Zombies, tourfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Frank's wired and restless; he isn't sleeping well, no one is, and he makes up the difference in caffeine, nicotine and sugar. Usually that's a bad idea, guaranteed to bounce him onto someone's shit list, but right now, he doesn't fucking care. He's doing whatever it takes to get through the endless days and nights without going crazy."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] late nights and early sunsets (vampires will never hurt you but zombies will eat your brains)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [late nights and early sunsets (vampires will never hurt you but zombies will eat your brains)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268475) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** zombie apocalypse

**Length:**  00:11:41  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_late%20nights%20and%20early%20sunsets%20%28vampires%20will%20never%20hurt%20you%20but%20zombies%20will%20eat%20your%20brains%29_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
